Belvaria
Background Shortly after WW3, France was torn apart from mulitple groups trying to gain control of the region. One group, named Viva la France, gained control. After a few years in control, the new government of France was power hungry. They started by invading the neutral Belguim and the Netherlands. Germany was outraged by this. They launched a full scale invasion of France. But France had thought of this. They had their heaaviest defenses along the Franco-German border. They successfully held of the German forces, and took over Germany. France quickly invaded Spain and Portugal and attempted to invade Switzerland but failed. A small rebel group emerged from Germany. They escaped to Switzerland where the recruited the help of the Swiss Army, who called in Great Britian, the USA, Canada, and Russia to help. While Poland, Lithuanian, and Austrian forces fought with the French, the rebel group gain control of a small area that the French has little defenses in. This country, named Belvaria , was a huge threat to the French. Fearing an invasion, the Dutch quickly joined the side of the French. The Belvarian forces then took over Iceland, and the size of their country grew. Switzerland, meanwhile, was under siege, and eventually surrended under the threat of starvation and scarcity of materials in Switzerland. Belvaria was only able to watch with their growing forces as Europe slowly fell. In October of 2055, while France's main enemy, Russia (due to their attacks on France during the events of WW3) was in a desperate battle. Using this new front as an advantage, Belvaria invaded. Before the Invasion. "Venom!! Take out that tank!" Trigger shouted. Venom, the demolitions expert, pulled out a M8 Rocket Launcher and hit the tank. "That only disabled the turret!" Popeye, the leader of the team, told Venom. "Hold on," Venom replied. "I am going to shoot the driver!" Venom walked up to the hatch and opened it. He pulled out his M871 Assault Rifle, and shot the driver. The driver, who's foot was still on the pedal, drove the tank striaght into a lake. "Guess he didn't know the land to well." Trigger said. The team was part of an elite group of troops sent in before the invasion to take out the main defneses. "Where did LD go?" Popeye said. LD was the FAC of the group, calling in the feared BL-10 fighter bomber. "Last I saw him he was on the radio." Venom said. "Guys? Where are you guys?" LD said. "There he is." Trigger said. "Hey LD! Over here dude!" LD walked over too them. "Hey, didn't Command say that a new guy was suppossed to come in with us?" LD asked? "I think." Popeye replied. A yound medic ran over from out of the darkness It was 4:00 AM in the morning. "You guys Rogue Team?" The young medic asked. "We sure are." Trigger replied back. "I am the medic that was assigned to your team. My name is..." "Whoa whoa whoa. We don't need your real name. Your code name is going to be X-Ray." Popeye told the medic. " I am Popeye, you take orders from me. This is Trigger, this is Venom, and this is LD. Any questions?" No sir!" X-ray replyed. "Alright. Lets get going to our objectives." Popeye told the squad.